hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiding place story
Pre-Case Opening the Doors Goal: Unlock Angela's Park. Needed: 20000 Coins Rewards: Let's hurry to the rescue Goal: Enter Angela's Park. Rewards: We need to look into it Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction A new park has appeared in the City of Shadows this summer. The City has drawn in the vast estate of writer Angela Crowley and the adjoining garden. Angela, the author of popular detective novels, has disappeared. This is connected to the Mafia hiding place hidden somewhere in the City of Shadows. Her friend, police inspector Charles Dipp, who was also drawn to the City, is looking for her. Each newcomer has their place in the City and it's very important to find it. Perhaps the City is trying to tell us something about the appearance of Miss Angela Crowley and the Mafia case.... Stage 1 During his interrogation, mobster Joe Volani revealed the existence of a Mafia hiding place. We need to fix the tape recorder to listen to his testimony and find out where Angela Crowley went as part of her investigation. Goal: Assemble the tape recorder parts to fix it! An Important Part Goal: Find the Cassette Receiver. Rewards: The Spring Mechanism Goal: Find the Spring for Cassette. Rewards: The Missing Circuit Board Goal: Find the Microchip. Rewards: Interlude In a Pinch Goal: Find the Pinch Wheel. Rewards: Device Cover Goal: Find the Tape Recorder Front Panel. Rewards: Magical Workshop Goal: Listen to Volanni's recording. Assemble the "Tape Recorder Repairs" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 A hint from volani's testimony pointed to the Mafia bosses' lighters, which we need to assemble in order to continue our search for the Five Families' hiding place. Goal: Find the Mafia Bosses' Lighters! Always in Style Goal: Find the Classic Lighter Rewards: A Fancy Accessory Goal: Find the Elegant Lighter. Rewards: A Mechanical Tchotchke Goal: Find the Automatic Lighter. Rewards: In Honor of the Volcano Goal: Find the Italian Lighter. Rewards: Interlude A Historical Wonder Goal: Find the Brand-Name Lighter. Rewards: The Ghostly Puzzle Goal: Get the Mafia bosses' hint. Assemble the "Mafia Bosses' Lighters" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 We've managed to find a photo of the Mafia bosses that features Lucky Lucaccio himself. We need to give him a smoke - then we'll know where to move next. We need to assemble five cigar cases that belonged to the Mafia bosses. Goal: Find the Mafia Bosses' Cigar Cases! Stylish Lettering Goal: Find the Bonini Family Cigar Case. Rewards: Living High on the Hog isn't a Crime Goal: Find the Gambito Family Cigar Case Rewards: Shiny Things and Conflict Goal: Find the Gioveneso Family Cigar Case. Rewards: The Second Name Goal: Find the Colombino Family Cigar Case. Rewards: Shiny Things and the Poverty of Kings Goal: Find the Luconi Family Cigar Case. Rewards: Smoke 'Em if you got 'Em Goal: Give Lucky a smoke. Assemble the "Mafia Bosses' Cigar Cases" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 We've found the entrance to the hiding place, but it's not so easy to get inside - we need to prove our loyalty to the "family". If we collect the hats that have fallen off the heads of Mafia traitors, it will convince the spirits to let us pass inside to the hiding place. Goal: Find the hats of dishonorable Mafia traitors. The Haberdasher's Nightmare Goal: Find the Fedora. Rewards: An Elegant Piece Goal: Find the Trilby. Rewards: Interlude A Broad-Brimmed Version Goal: Find the Borsalino. Rewards: Historical Exoticism Goal: Find the Boater. Rewards: A Classic with a Bent Brim Goal: Find the Homburg. Rewards: Tribute to Omerata Goal: Open the path to the hiding place. Assemble the "Mafia Traitors' Hats collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The path to the hiding place goes through the City's dungeons. We'll need the gangsters' arsenal to make it past the creatures of darkness living there. Collect all guns hidden inside the musical instrument cases! Goal: Collect the weapons hidden in the cases. A Stringed Bruiser Goal: Find the Double Bass Case. Rewards: A Popular Hiding Place Goal: Find the Guitar Case. Rewards: A Hidden Threat Goal: Find the Cello Case. Rewards: Blues for Pistol and Orchestra Goal: Find a Saxophone Case. Rewards: A Vintage Case Goal: Find the Violin Case. Rewards: Flipping Over the Cards Goal: Read the invisible note. Assemble the "Arsonal in Cases" collection. Rewards: Interlude Post-Case We've found the Mafia's secret hiding place and learned that Angela Crowley followed Lucaccio to the City centre. They had a special key that opened both a way out of the City and a passage to the centre of the City of Shadows, to the House with Red Windows. Maybe we could get our hands on a key like that some day. False Bottom Goal: Find the Sale with Mafia Treasures. Assemble the "Five Families' Values" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases